The Case of the Dying Detective
by Serenity Castlecloud
Summary: When things turn out a bit different, when we forgot the most important in the world, is it still counted … if we hurt them that much? One truth prevails. Yet we need to work in order to find them. We might lose what we care for, we might lose everything.
1. Chapter 1

Detective Conan: fan fiction

Author: Serenity Castlecloud

Disclaimer: This series belongs to Sir Gosho Aoyama who was able to achieve so many fans with his really great mind and imagination.

_Author's Note:_ I sincerely thank you for spending some time reading my works. Please, I admit that I am only a beginner in writing fan fictions, but please bear with me. Please also leave your comments for me to know what you think about it. Once again, thank you and God bless you.

_Introduction:_ One truth prevails. Yet we need to work in order to find them. We might lose what we care for, we might lose everything we have, but isn't that the most important, having the courage to press a button which they call, "Reset," and facing the dangers that come our way? I believe that there is no other way than those, no other way than faith, no other way than love. Without love in what we do, without those we love and treasure the most, without reasons to fight and continue living, we would not probably be standing in front of a gate called challenges. All of those took part in life, in order for us to achieve what they so call happy endings.

**The Case of the Dying Detective**

"Shinichi…I never thought that you would actually come to me and tell me this straight into my face. I…I understand that you suffered enough. So, don't make yourself feel guilty of hiding the truth from us. After all, Shinichi or even Conan will always be my childhood friend. Right?" the girl said with her eyes about to cry as she stared at the face of a handsome boy lying in the most elegant bed in Beika Hospital. Shinichi…will always be Shinichi. He's the same guy who wanted me to wait for him. That's why…that's why he can't give up. He just can't. I don't want him to."

"Ran…"the boy finally started to give sounds in whisper. He's still weak and cannot move. Despite of his condition, he reaches for the hands of the girl and said, "You silly girl…of course I won't give up. After all, I'm still a detective. I am a detective now, and will still be a detective in the future. Even at the time we already got married, I will still be a detective."

The girl blushed as she heard the words coming out from the lip of her beloved. But before tears actually fall from her eyes, she wiped them dry. She doesn't want to see the boy suffer once again. She promised herself not to let anything sad happen to the person she treasured the most in this world. She promised herself as her lip touches that of the sleeping prince.

After sometime, the greatest doctor in Japan immediately rushed to the operating room where the breathless boy would be sent. Ran, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta, Sonoko, Heiji, Kazuha, Dr. Agasa, Mr. Yusaku and Mrs. Yukiko Kudo, Officer Sato, Officer Takagi, Inspector Megure, Shiho, Officer Nakamura, Aoko, Kaito, Akako, Hakuba, Inspector Shiratori, Cogoro Mouri, Eri, Officer Yumi, and so with the whole crew of Japanese Police Department from all directions of Japan from the lowest of rank to the highest of rank, all students and faculty members of Teitan High School, members of F.B.I. including Officer Jodie and Arai and all of those who have witnessed the courage and strength of Japan's greatest detective in solving baffling crimes, making amazing deductions, saving lives, solving mysteries, and finally, defeating the boss of the Black Organization gather together, praying for the life of the greatest detective they've ever known, the modern Holmes of reality. It was that operation that will determine the effect of the antidote of Apotoxin 4869 to the body of the young private detective. What would happen? Only God knows.

At that time, all nostalgic thoughts ran into their minds. Shiho Miyano recalls how Kudo Shinichi, even in the form of a small kid, Conan Edogawa, risked his life in her place to be shot by the invented bullet of the black organization. Kaito Kid recalls of how he used to fight with such a young boy who for the first time ever, give him a rival of the same level, the same person who helped him take revenge to the organization that killed his father. Hattori Heiji recalls how his deductions were corrected and how the importance of being a detective came to his understanding thanks to the young boy. Inspector Megure recalls of how a high school student came into reality as part of the whole Japanese Police. Ayumi recalls how her heart beats as she was saved by the young detective. Genta and Mitsuhiko recall of a young boy that they consider their friend. Kudo Yusaku and Kudo Yukiko recall how they trained a young boy to be in the place where he is now, how he used to fight with them and refuse to come to New York only not to leave their daughter to be. Cogoro Mouri finally realized that he wouldn't choose any other guy to be his son in law. Sonoko recalls how she used to threaten the young private detective to do her home works. And finally, Ran reminisces how she used to fight with the handsome detective and made him remember all things about himself, from the day he was born, to his strength and weaknesses. She also remembered the sweet words she heard, right before falling to the flowing water of a ride in Tropical Land. As the words came to her thought, "Because I love you, in this world, more than anyone else." She keeps on crying.

After a night of worries, at exactly 7:00 p.m. at Beika Hospital, everyone jumped with joy as they heard the success of the operation, a win … regardless of a coming loss.

_Author's Note:_ When things turn out a bit different, when we forgot the most important in the world, is it still counted … if we hurt them that much?


	2. Chapter 2

**When Light Overcomes Darkness**

Tears were flowing from her eyes continuously. I can see her cry. I can see her sob. But if there's one thing I want to see but I can't, I never see her curse the name of the boy that caused her sufferings. I always thought … is love really like that, or is it only for the two of us. Why do two separate hearts have to be tested hardly? Why do we have to be separated? I just cannot understand. No matter how hard I try, I guess I may never understand why I cannot suffer alone. She wasn't supposed to be involved. But without her … then I have no reason to go on.

Dr. Agasa was sitting beside Ran trying to calm her down. If Shinichi really lost his memory as the result of returning back to his normal self, shouldn't he at least remember the girl he treasured the most in the world? Why does two hearts have to be tested that much? Why the two of them? Does it really have to be them?

So many questions remained unanswered. But as long as he is alive, that girl would never be sad. Even if it breaks her heart to see him but not to be able to treat him the way she could in the past, it's worth to see the one she cares for … alive.

"Ran, why not try to go there and see if he'll recognize you?" Dr. Agasa said as he tapped the shoulder of the confused girl wearing a pink blouse and a white skirt.

Ran smiled and tried to take a deep breathe, hoping that everything will be fine, just like the private detective promised her before. She knocked and heard a soft reply.

"Come in."

"Shinichi?" Ran asked with the softest tone she could make. Wondering if he recognized her or not, she stood next to his bed.

"Are you feeling any better now? You look sad."

"I still have no idea…of what happened. But when people who claimed to be my friends and relatives came, I started feeling much better." That's what the young man said with a smile.

The girl couldn't help it, but to feel like wanting to cry. She sat next to the young man and hugged him like comforting a kid who lost his ice cream. Instead of acting surprised and confused, the young man replied…

"Why did you come only now…Ran?"

"Shinichi? Does that mean…does that mean you remember a little part of your past? Do you recognize who I am?" Ran asked as her face started to be filled with hope and an expression of happiness was seen on her face.

"Ran…Ran…Ran." The young boy stared at her wiping her tears with his left hand.

"I've been thinking of a very nostalgic feeling inside of me. It makes me feel like wanting to protect someone…someone I knew from the bottom of my soul. Then you came, and a voice shouted your name all of a sudden. I finally realized. All were clear now, that the most important in this world … was the girl who's with me now."

I almost see her fainted. It's a good thing I was able to catch her before she hit the floor. I was happy to be there to hear her sufferings, to help ease them out, in the form that she misses the most. Simply because back then, the least I can do for her… is to care for her even if she doesn't have any idea that I was actually there, that I will never leave her…that I have always been there for her.

In the darkest of times, I wonder, why dreams actually waited that long before they happen. Yet no matter what, I would never feel any better than being myself. Finally, after a series of cases one after the other, the long lost mystery freak who have caused her cries and sadness have now come to make things up to her.

"Shinichi…don't you realize the essence of life? After a series of hard times, God keeps on giving us more reasons to keep us living and believing in Him, in our friends, in ourselves, and in the one we love. People fight, but no matter what they do, they cannot hide the truth. Humans do fight sometimes, but they cannot stop loving each other, even the very one they hate. That's what makes them humans." A very familiar voice he always wanted to hear speaks out.

"Guess that's right. Even logic sometimes fails. But faith ad love, keeps on making things, even the hardest possibilities right."

"Shinichi! Shinichi! Wake up you freak!" Ran cried as she pushes and pulls the young detective who just gained consciousness.

"Hey! Cut that off you silly girl! Are you trying to kill me or what!" Shinichi said with half-moon eyes.

Ran stopped as she heard the voice she misses the most. She stopped crying and once again pulled the young detective. But this time, not to push him, but to hug him as tight as she can. "At last. At long last, you're back."

Shinichi, hearing those words, cannot do anything. His heart beats faster. His mind was all exhausted. But one thing's for sure. He likes himself back. He likes what's happening now to his life. He likes seeing the very person he treasured the most smiling right in front of him.

_Author's Note:_ I sincerely thank you for spending some time reading my works. Please, I admit that I am only a beginner in writing fan fictions, but please bear with me. Please also leave your comments for me to know what you think about it. Once again, thank you and God bless you.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Grand Proposal**

"That boy! I'm gonna punch him to death! Making a girl wait in the middle of no where, all I can think of is that he encountered another case and got too excited that he forgot the date today!" Ran murmured as she kicked the mail post that almost bent with her strength.

"Hey miss! What's up? You got dumped by your boyfriend. Why not come with us for a change of environment." A man shouted as he approached her.

"Sorry! But now, I'm really in a bad mood. Just wait you detective maniac! I'll make you sorry for this." Ran spouted as if she didn't notice the man approaching.

"Hey! I said come with us! Didn't you hear me?" the man once again shouted. But this time, Ran noticed him but cannot do anything for her wrists were already caught by the huge and strong guy who seemed to be used in karate as well.

Then all of a sudden, to their surprise, a gun was pointed to the head of the bad guy as Hattori came approaching. Ran was saved and the bad guy ran in great fear, Ran, without any hesitations, asked Hattori of what happened to Shinichi.

"Just come with me, It's really a big case that Shinichi wanted you to see."

"A big case that Shinichi wanted me to see?" For the first time ever, Shinichi asked me to be with him in a case? How unbelievable! He always want me out of the case because he said I will just cry and cry.

After sometime, Ran found herself standing right in front of Tropical Land.

"Hattori, are you sure we're in the right place?" Ran asked with astonishment. But as she looked back, it was a different person holding a bouquet of roses standing opposite to where she was.

"Sorry for all the trouble." A very familiar voice said as light steps were heard getting louder and louder.

"What's with you Shinichi? Making me wait and then asking Hattori to drive me here? And why does it seem like we're the only persons in Tropical Land?" Ran asked with confusion.

"Just wait you silly girl." Shinichi grabbed her hand and pulled her inside Tropical Land. Lights were off and when it was turned on, the light was straightly directed just on their location.

Ran remembered. That place was the very place Shinichi wanted her to see after she won the regional karate tournament. In the middle of a pavilion surrounded with rising waters, as if they were in the middle of a very extravagant fountain, even more beautiful than the one she first saw, at exactly 9:00 p.m., the young private detective kneeled in front of her and blushed as he asked for her hand while the water splashes as it surrounded them. The very time the water stopped splashing, fireworks started to rise up the starry night sky and once again, the whole Tropical Land was filled with different people who were all witnessed of the young detective's journey. None of those were strangers to them. All were their friends and relatives

"Now Ran Mouri, will you accept me, Kudo Shinichi, East Japan's greatest detective, a mystery freak, your most handsome childhood friend, to be your boyfriend and soon to be husband?" Shinichi shouted as he blushed in front of everyone in their position.

That time, it all seemed so enlightened for the young girl. They were just the center of attention at that position. Everyone was giggling while staring at them happily.

"You sure are brave to ask me that." Ran finally started to talk.

At that time, Cogoro Mouri almost fainted. Maybe that's because he was just asked by her wife to go on a date without expecting his legal separation with her daughter. But Kudo Yusaku gladly smiled at him with respect. On the other hand, Megure, Sato, Takagi, and so with other members of Japanese Police Department shouted and screamed at the sweetest proposal they've ever seen.

"That's to be expected. I'm a detective. You know that right!" Shinichi shouted.

To his surprise instead of a yes, Ran cried just like a little girl and stared at him.

"Why? Am I too mean and unlikable that you want to cry every time you see me?"

"Not really. In fact, it's the opposite of what you said. I accept, Mr. Detective."

Shinichi smiled and hugged her tightly. Both of them cannot hide the joy that suddenly came out shown by their happy faces.

"After all, Shinichi is Shinichi. A detective will always be a detective."

"Don't be surprise. Miracles always happen even without people noticing things. File it in our archives Dr. Agasa. Who knows, maybe someday, the true story may be told!"

Author's Note: So how was it? Please don't forget to leave your reviews. I am really nervous about this, so I beg you to help me. Thanks for your consideration and God bless!


End file.
